Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system, and more particularly to a wafer level lens system.
Description of Related Art
With the trends of microminiaturization and cost reduction of electronic products, the wafer level module (WLM) technology has drawn the attention. The WLM technology mainly applies the wafer level manufacturing technology to electronic products, so as to microminiaturize the electronic products. For example, applying the WLM technology to the manufacture of lenses renders the size of the lenses so manufactured significantly smaller than the size of the conventional lenses. Therefore, the manufactured lenses are further applicable to the camera modules in electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, and cell phones.
A conventional wafer level lens is manufactured by bonding two lenses together. In the manufacture process of the wafer level lens, the optical axes of the two lenses need to be precisely aligned to ensure the optical quality of the wafer level lens. However, aligning the optical axes of the two lenses in wafer level is a challenge in the manufacture process.